lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shrine of the Sight
The Shrine of the Sight is an anomaly located inside of the Rock Bridge Cave. Nothing more is known about it except that it may be related to eyes, lights, or anything to do with "sight". In this area, there are two holes with lava inside of it, which may be used to place items in. Anything that falls in the holes except the Lump of Coal will burn, including players. At the center of the wall, a hole can be seen. Because of the size of the hole, this may be a portal which leads players to another biome. The Shrine of the Sight may have something to do with the Wood R Us Hole, as it had been added in December, or the same month to be exact. It may also be tied with the Taiga Pit. It is unsure if any of the Christmas Gifts had anything to do with this shrine. This area is one of three areas that can be accessed by using a Dynamite; Explode the far inner wall at the end, past the corner of the Rock Bridge Cave, (the cave near the volcano entrance which leads to the Swamp). After the explosion, you will see a path goes down to this area; the path is wide enough for any type of vehicle in the game. The rock blocking the entrance to this area will regenerate after around 30 minutes. It was possible once to access the top of the Shrine from the Underground Grove, on the opposite way to the Lava Trail, by jumping into a hole. It was likely to you land on top of the shrine successfully, but you could miss and fall in lava or the Void. This has been fixed recently by an extra floating lava lake being added on top of the Shrine. On the top of the wall, you may see a phrase saying "Deliver My Sight", most likely making it related to the Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. The holes are definitely a part of the puzzle; otherwise, there would be no sense for them to be there. It was possible to use Dynamite on this wall once so it moved slightly, but then any others would have no effect. It seems to be fixed in the update that changed a lot of stuff in this area. (See about it below). It is recommended that you bring a Worklight or raise your screen brightness to see more clearly when inside the area. A later update made the area thinner and have curved walls, coming together with new music, the door being extended, and the area outside being extended as well. And now the lava is a little bit deeper on the holes, and now currently unknown what is it for. Another update that happened recently that is very unknown why is it for. The differences that were made was very hidden and could only be seen by shift locking through the door. The first thing found was that part of the back of the door of the Shrine had a 'hole' in the wall that became deeper. Now instead of one lake of lava floating on top of the shrine, there were Two. That prevents you from getting to the top of the Shrine from the underground grove. And the hole of lava on the right side is now deeper, but how deep the lava is located is the same. It is an area that is most likely not finished yet. It is extremely easy to glitch through the wall to the continuation. But after the wall, there is an unfinished area that the hole keeps, but ends in an area under the volcano filled with lava and nothing else. The door will not be accessible possibly until the area is completely built. This area is being updated very often, but not being included in the Changelog. This definitely means this area could have something secret in the future. Some people have claimed there is some form of hole or connection under the lava pits, and some people have claimed they found a blue, glowing light in it, after inserting a Lump of Coal. Some people have also claimed that they found a green glowing light coming from the right hole after inserting a lit dynamite and a BIG GIFT into it. There is indeed a brick connecting the two holes (see picture), but there is not a room under the holes. The blue and green glow were proven to be false rumors. One theory going around is that the text saying "Deliver My Sight" gets darker when lighted with normal lights but the Dark Pumpkin lights will make the text easier to read, although this has not been confirmed yet. Category:Anomalies Category:Volcano Category:Mountainside Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:Geographic Features